Wounds
by Vampkin
Summary: Sesshomaru was fighting a formidable demon who is about to make the final strike. A horrified Rin runs to save him. Will she make it, and if she does, how will she survive. R&R please. FINISHED! Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha

"Sesshomaru-sama," yelled a seventeen year old Rin, running full speed to her lord. A demon stood over his crumpled and bleeding form, about to make the final strike. He brought his sword down and struck.

He looked down at his dead opponent, only the person that he saw wasn't even him. Rin lay over her passed out lord, the sword digging deeply into her shoulder. She refused to scream in pain. The demon took the sword out and stabbed her other shoulder, enjoying the smell and sight of blood.

She whimpered almost inaudibly. Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of blood, Rin's blood. He opened his eyes and saw her laying over him, blood running down her arms into his already blood soaked hair. She whimpered again as the demon began to move the sword in her wound.

Sesshomaru growled and brought one up of his arms a/n: yes, he has both of his arms fully attached and made his poison whip. He struck the demon at the elbows and knees. The demon fell to the ground, howling in pain and morning his lost limbs. Rin looked down at her lord and smiled; he was awake, and more importantly, alive.

Sesshomaru sat up, holding **his** Rin in his lap. He groaned with pain and felt the eyes of Rin upon him. "My lord," she started, "are you alright?" He nodded and looked at her blood soaked kimono. "We should dress your wounds," he stated.

"After we take care of yours," she said stubbornly. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. Rin jumped off of her lord's lap and ran to a nearby stream; filling a bowl she had grabbed with water. Jaken ran up to lord Sesshomaru, "Milord, are you alright?"

"Silence," said Sesshomaru impatiently. Jaken bowed and apologized over and over again. Rin ran back over, careful not to spill the water, and sat next to her lord. She looked around for a rag, but found none, so she ripped part of her kimono off and used it.

She soaked the rag and asked permission to wipe of her lord's face. He nodded. She brought the rag up to his face and gently wiped of the blood, revealing his handsome face to her. She rubbed an herbal ointment on his face injuries and smiled when she saw them already healing.

She asked permission before taking off his top a/n: I have NO idea what it's called; sorry. He nodded and she did so; grabbing the rag and washing off his injuries. She flinched as she moved her arm a little too high and aggravated her shoulder.

Sesshomaru caught the flinch, though it stayed for a brief second. He allowed her to rub ointment on his body and wrap some of his worse injuries; one reaching from his left shoulder to his right hip, all the way across his chest.

By the time that she was done Jaken had lit a fire and was cooking their dinner. Rin took a few steps away from her lord to see her work. She smiled pleasantly a felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at the naked chest of the demon sitting in front of her.

To the annoyance of Sesshomaru and Jaken, Rin crawled to the other side of the fire and fell asleep, receiving no treatment for her shoulders which had not stopped bleeding. "If that ningen doesn't watch herself," said Jaken, annoyance clear in his voice, "she'll die and leave us all alone." He sighed

Sesshomaru and Jaken ate their dinners and Jaken fell asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to his ward, **his** Rin. He gently pulled her up and brought her kimono away from her shoulders. The bleeding had lessened, but there was still a steady trickle.

He prepared himself for what he was about to do. He held her up against his chest and began to lick her wounds clean. It left a horrible taste in his mouth, but it cleaned her wounds and the bleeding stopped.

Rin felt something wet against her shoulders and briefly recognized it. She began to wake up and realized that she felt two muscular arms around her waist and back. She opened her eyes, suddenly very awake; feeling the shirtless form of the one and only Sesshomaru.

She blushed and attempted to pull away; she heard a low growl. "Stay," he ordered. She stopped moving; feeling the tongue slowly creep across her second shoulder.

Please review or I will be forced to set my clan of vampires on you. Also, if you want more, your gonna have to tell me how to add chapters cause I have NO idea how to.


	2. Chapter 2 Payback's a

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha

**Chapter Two**

Rin awoke the next morning thinking that the night before had been a dream. That is, until she realized that her lord still had a hold of her and her kimono was still off of her shoulders, and him laying on top of her. She attempted to free herself before Mast Jaken awoke, but he simply wouldn't let go.

She lightly shook him awake, "Lord Sesshomaru, please wake up." He opened his eyes and looked up at his precious Rin. Then, seeing the position they were in he let her go and stood up. Rin still lay there, surprised by her master's quickness.

She lifted her arms to stretch after correcting her kimono and her shoulders stung and began to lightly bleed again. She flinched slightly and sighed. Sesshomaru held out his hand for her to take, and she did. He pulled her up.

She bowed and said, "I need to wash my kimono." He nodded and she walked over to the stream, a little down it from them. She stripped off her kimono and jumped into the river.

Shivering lightly she began to wash off the blood stains; she knew how bad it would affect her lord's nose. She was so absorbed in getting her clothing clean that she didn't notice the same demon that had attacked before, was standing behind her, his sword held high.

He stabbed down and missed. Rin jumped at the sound of the splash and screamed. "Sesshomaru-sama, help!" The demon grabbed her naked form and dragged her to an opening where he knew his enemy would find them.

I know this one is short, but eventually there will be more... if I can get on anytime soon. Anyways I want to thank AngelBeautyLove and Crimson Beast for replying so quickly and having such nice things to say. Reply or I will be forced to send my clan of vampires after you (mwahahahahaha)


	3. Chapter 3 Blind rages make you forget

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Wounds**

The demon looked down at the naked human. He felt like taking her, but that would have to wait. Instead, he would torture her. She lay on her back and shook with fear. The demon reached down and dug his claws into her back. He ripped his nails down to the bottom of her back.

Rin screamed in pain, "Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon smiled, "That's right. Scream." She shuddered at the evilness of his voice. He cut her arms and smiled at the loudness of her scream, no more tangible words forming.

Sesshomaru ran towards the screams; he was going to kill whatever was causing her this much pain. When he reached the clearing he saw the same demon from the day before, clawing **his** Rin. She screamed again as the demon ripped his claws up her stomach and chest, and stopping just before her neck.

Sesshomaru growled in anger and red began to cloud his vision. He attached the demon, ripping at him, and barely doing much damage. "You forget," said the demon, "I have pieces of the Shikon Jewel buried deep within my skin."

Sesshomaru stopped his attack and used his sense to find the pieces, which he ripped out. The demon screamed in pain. Four in total, the jewels glowed with evilness and Sesshomaru felt…different. He didn't like it; he threw the shards in four different directions.

The demon snarled and attacked. Even without the jewels shards; he was a difficult opponent to defeat.

Sesshomaru drew his sword (a/n: the one that DOESN'T bring peoples back to life) and attacked, the blind rage coming back when he saw Rin unconscious on the ground, bleeding.

He couldn't remember what happened (a/n: I suck at battle scenes), all he knew was that the demon was lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. The lord of the western lands ran over to the naked body of his ward and heard her shallow breath.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's notes

**Author's Notes**

Sorry about the third chapter, but I forgot to add my usual ramblings so:

Please review or I will be forced to set my clan of vampires one you. NO, I am not married to a high ranking vampire, I just have over protective elders cause I am only half vampire. So please, r&r. (mwahahahahahahaha)


	5. Chapter 5 New Kimono

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Vampkin: I can't believe I forgot to add Ah un to the story. I am such and idiot. So I'm gonna add him and act like he's been there all along.

Jaysee (Vampkin's split personality): I agree you are stupid.

Vampkin: Shut up, Jaysee!

Jaysee: Just start the story.

Vampkin: Fine!

**Wounds**

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and began walking back to camp. Jaken and Ah un were waiting for their lord's return and to see if Rin was alright. When Sesshomaru returned with the unconscious, bloody form of the human they had all grown attached to they began to worry.

Ah un growled openly and Jaken ran up to Rin as Sesshomaru set her down gently. "Jaken, go get water and the herbal medicine," ordered the inu youkai, "and bring a rag." "Yes milord," was the hurried reply as Jaken ran to complete the task.

When returning he placed the items in front of an apparently emotionless demon. "Go fetch some new clothes for Rin," was the monotone reply, "and take Ah un with you." Jaken nodded and got on to Ah un who ran to get to the nearest village.

Sesshomaru wet the rag and began to wash away the dried and new blood. First on her back, then her arms and legs, then her sides, next her stomach, and was now preparing himself to do her chest. _'I don't feel anything towards her,' _he thought Then he shook his head; that thought didn't feel truthful, it felt like a drop dead lie (a/n: don't ask about that.)

He took a deep breath and struggled with himself for about eight point seven milliseconds. (a/n: I can't help but think 'divide by seven. Carry the four. Add two. Ah hah! I've got it!') He washed the rag off and began to lightly dab at the gashes.

Seeing that he was getting no where fast, he began to rub the blood off of the injuries. He heard a silent groan of pain and began to rub gentler. He walked over to the supplies and grabbed bandages. He went back over to Rin and rubbed the ointment onto them as he bandaged all of the injuries.

Jaken and Ah un returned with a brand new kimono. It was a dark, ocean blue with pink Sakura flowers all over it. Sesshomaru grabbed it and fitted Rin into it.

"Prepare dinner," said Sesshomaru who sat down in the usual place, against a tree. Jaken bowed and went to catch fish. Ah un curled around the still unconscious Rin and each head sniffed at her.

Sesshomaru went deep into thought. About what, we may never know; just kidding. He thought about Rin. How she had grown over the short years. How she would continue to grow. How she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. And how, eventually, she would have to find a mate.

The thought of that pissed him off; another man touching **his** Rin, let alone mating with her. He felt a huge pang of love when he stared at her; felt want when he was in close proximity to her; hatred when he caught another male staring at her beautiful, well curved, ample breasted body. (a/n: just in case you don't know, ample breasts are big breasts.) He shook his head; such thoughts would get him into trouble.

Jaken walked over to his lord and said shyly, "My…milord?" "What," asked Sesshomaru. "Dinner is ready, Milord," said Jaken holding up two fish for his lord. Saying nothing, Sesshomaru grabbed the fish and silently ate them.

Sorry for all of the short chapters, but I'll make them longer... eventually. Hope you liked it. Now, please review or I will be forced to set my clan of vampires on you and I would hate to spill innocent human blood... I mean. Oh, well, you get my meaning. Please r&r! (mwahahahahaha)


	6. Chapter 6 Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

**Wounds**

The very next day Sesshomaru was beginning to worry. Rin was still bleeding a lot, and he could sense nearby vampires who would just love to sink their teeth into a human woman. They would have to move soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Milord," said Jaken turning to face the cold, emotionless youkai, "when will we begin to move again. It isn't like you to stay in one place for this long, even with injuries." Sesshomaru glared at the little, green toad standing before him, and felt irritated when it began spouting apologies and bowing low.

"Silence," he said coldly. The toad complied after a few more bows and ran over to put more wood on the fire. "Don't bother," said Sesshomaru, "we're leaving." "Yes milord," squeaked Jaken.

The fire was put out and Rin was lifted onto Ah un who had a fluffy blanket for her to lay on.

The usual pace would be about a mile every half hour, but now they were doing three and a half. Jaken's small legs were working profusely to keep up and Ah un was passing him frequently. "Milord, why are we going so fast?"

Sesshomaru glared at him and continued to walk. Suddenly he stopped and drew Tokijin. "Protect Rin," said Sesshomaru glaring at Ah un and Jaken, "if she's harmed anymore… both of you will suffer greatly." Jaken gulped and Ah un nodded both heads.

They heard rustling in the bushes. A male vampire jumped out. He had silver hair and blood red eyes. He wore a loose tank top and short with shredded bottoms. Sesshomaru could tell that he was a vampire with no pride; obviously wild and disrespectful.

"Be gone," shouted the irritable inu youkai. The vampire laughed and attacked. He knocked down Sesshomaru and raced towards the toad, the dragon, and most importantly, the woman.

Jaken attempted to turn the vampire to ash, but he was kicked into the near-by bushes. Ah un held the demon off for hardly a minute before both heads were knocked unconscious.

The demon laughed and picked Rin up bridal style. "I'll tell her how valiantly you **_attempted_** to save her," said the demon running out into the forest

Vampkin: I'm sorry it's so short, but that's just the way I write these chapters. Otherwise, I would pretty much have a brain overload and all would cease to exist. Please R&R or I will be forced to set my clan of vampire on you. (mwahahahahaha) Sorry that I took so long to update; please forgive me! Thank you to all of my reviewers.


	7. Chapter 7 Death of the vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Vampkin: Gomen asai everybody! I've been kinda busy and haven't had time to update. Please forgive me. Just so ya'lls know the vampire that attacked Sesshomaru and kidnapped Rin is formed after my cousin; feel free to hate him as much as I do.

**Wounds**

Sesshomaru was pissed, not only had Jaken and Ah un failed to protect Rin, but he had been caught off guard and hadn't been able to protect her either. He wanted to torment the vampire that had taken her away from him.

"Jaken," growled Sesshomaru, "wait here, I will return shortly." "Aye milord," said a trembling Jaken, awaiting his punishment.

Sesshomaru ran off into the forest following Rin's scent. He mentally cursed the sun for taking so long to rise.

-With the vampire and Rin-

"Lord Sesshomaru," screamed Rin into the night air, finally awake. "Shut it," shouted the vampire clamping a hand over her mouth. She bit him. "You stupid human," he yelled, "you'll regret that." "Put me down," Rin exclaimed, struggling.

"Stop moving around," hissed the vampire. Rin slammed her fists into his chest and stomach. The vampire threw her down, "You'll regret treating 'the Great Maximus' like this." Rin stood up and began running away; she was scared out of her wits.

-Sesshomaru-

He was getting close to her, but that made it harder with her scent surrounding him, he didn't know which way to go, so he continued going straight. No, he sensed the vampire and ran to the left. The vamp passed right in front of him yelling, "Get back here you lousy, filthy human!"

That pissed him off; he ran after the pathetically pale, undead male running after **his** Rin. He drew Tokijin (a/n: did I spell it right?) and jumped high in the sky.

The vampire grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her into him. "You just bought and eternity of torture chicky," said the Maximus, his teeth elongated. He bent his head mere millimeters from the flesh of the young woman's neck.

He began to slowly lick her neck and bowed his head even lower. Rin screamed her lord's name. As if in answer the vampire screamed in pain and backed up, Tokijin sticking out of his back and Sesshomaru gave Maximus a deadly glare.

"Rin," he growled, "come here." Rin smiled and ran over to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, you came," she said it weakly then collapsed again with a high fever.

"Find your own female," glared Maximus. Sesshomaru growled, "I already have one." Sesshomaru pointed to the human on the ground, "She's mine."

"I'll fight you for her," said the vampire. "No need," said Sesshomaru, making his poison whip. He lashed out at Maximus and cut him to ribbons.

Sesshomaru picked Rin and his sword up. One arm was bent under her butt; the finger tips reaching her knees, and the other arm came around the front and cupped her face. "Rin," he said, "I know you're awake."

Rin blushed and opened her eyes, tears forming. "Am I really yours Lord Sesshomaru?" He nodded. She smiled widely. "My lord," said Rin, "will you take me to a field of flowers?" He nodded again and began walking.

-In the field-

"Rin, you should rest. You have a ways to recover," said Sesshomaru grabbing Rin's wrist and pulling her into his lap. "My lord needs a bouquet of appreciation," said Rin, "and Rin wishes to give it to you now."

Rin gasped when she saw a shadow of a smile playing on his face. He cupped her cheek and leaned his head down. Rin tilted her head and brought it up. They met for a short, sweet, love filled kiss; Rin's first. Making herself comfortable, she fell asleep, cuddled up to her lord.

IT'S FINISHED! I finished it, how did you like it? Please review or I will be forced to set my clan of vamps on you. Just so you know, I enjoyed the death of Maximus as much (if not more) as you did. Final chapter. No flames please, I haven't gotten a flame yet and would like it to stay that way. (mwahahahahahaha)


	8. Chapter 8 Apologies to all

**Hi. I had to add this so that I could apologize.**

I'm sorry that I finished this one so abruptly but since school is close to ending, my teachers have decided that they want to give my lots of quizzes so I have to study almost a lot. I wanted to finish this so that my mind wasn't dwelling on this when I study and so I could actually learn what I was studying. I'm sorry and I hope you don't hate me.

Vampkin

-toothy grin-


End file.
